My Birthday, My Way
by Leni-H50
Summary: This is in response to a challange to write a birthday fic for Steve. This is just a short two chapter story of how I think Steve would "celebrate" his birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**I was challanged to write a Birthday story for Steve McGarrett. This is how I think he would "Celebrate" I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think about it.**

_**9am March 10**_

"Good morning Steven" Danny shouted as Steve entered the Five-0 headquarters. "What's in the bag?" he asked.

He looked at the small paper bag he held and replied "Nothing" Steve continued walking to his office. He carefully placed the brown bag in the small refrigerator that sat in the corner.

Danny followed.

"Did you reconsider my offer for this evening?" Danny asked

"No, I told you, I have plans" Steve answered with a smirk.

"Plans? I don't believe you" Danny was suspicious "unless…"

"Unless what Danny?" Steve interrupted

"Is Catherine back already?" Danny needed to know what Steve had planned

"No, she isn't" Steve was careful to give Danny as little information as possible.

"Ah, an evening of sexting, perhaps?" Danny smirked

"What. Am I 12?" Steve retorted

"Well, why won't you tell me what your plans are? You wouldn't have a date would you? Because let me tell you, …" and the rant begins "…Catherine is great, and I would hate to see you throw that away because you feel like you have to get some Barry White time on your Birthday. I thought you guys had something special going on and we all like her, so don't go screwing that up" His hands were flying all over the place

Steve stood with his arms crossed and smiled as Danny lectured on the virtues of being loyal and nobel "Relax Danny, I do not have a date and I appreciate that you like Cath so much, but I am not telling you. I'm sorry Danny but its personal and I would really appreciate it if you didn't ask me again" He pleaded

"Ok. Just promise me you are not spending it alone" Danny's curiosity had now turned to concern.

"I promise that I will not be alone" He smiled.

"Hey Boss! Happy Birthday!" Kono entered Steve's office carrying a Bouquet of balloons, held together with a paperweight covered in foil paper and confetti. She placed it on his desk.

"Thank you, Kono" He walked from behind his desk and gave her a hug. "Nobody has ever gotten me balloons before, Thanks"

At that moment Chin entered carrying a plate of Brownies carefully decorated with tiny colorful M&M's. "Malia made these for you. Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Thanks Chin, I really appreciate it, but I have other plans. Please tell Malia, we'll do it some other time" He was sincere.

"These smell so good" Danny said as they each reached for a brownie.

They sat around Steve's desk; eating and laughing, when suddenly, the phone rang.

Steve answered.

"Put the brownies down, we got a body" Steve announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**6pm March 10**

"That was almost too easy Boss." Kono laughed as the team entered the main area of the headquarters.

"I know. The birthday Gods must be smiling on you, Steve" Chin commented

Steve smiled "Great job guys. Let's call it a day" Steve walked to his office and grabbed the brown bag that he placed in his small refrigerator and began to exit the suite of offices.

"Are you seriously just going to leave and not tell us where you're going and what is in the bag?" Danny questioned as Chin and Kono stared.

"Are you still on this kick? No. I am not telling you. Goodnight guys and Thank you for all the birthday love. I'll see you in the morning" Steve hugged each of them and left.

He felt a little guilty about keeping this secret. He wanted to tell them, but was embarrassed and felt that they just wouldn't understand.

He climbed into his truck and just as he started to drive, his phone rang.

Looking at the picture on the caller ID he smiled "hey beautiful, I was expected you to call earlier. I thought maybe you forgot".

"I'm sorry, I overslept. I wanted to wake up earlier to call you, but this time difference sucks. I'm not interrupting, am I?" Catherine was apologetic

"Never. I miss you" Steve answered

"Me too. Happy Birthday sailor" She responded lovingly "Are you on your way?"

"Yeh" he answered sadly

"Did Danny try to follow you?" Catherine laughed

"I don't think so" he paused a moment to look into the rear view mirror "No, I made it pretty clear that my plans weren't going to change"

"Steve…. Maybe you should be with your friends tonight. I mean I get what you're doing and I completely respect it. But you have a great Ohana there and you shouldn't shut them out" Catherine was concerned.

"I know, Cath. I love those guys and I hear what you're saying, but I need to do this and I know that they will understand. I know you understand." He explained

"I do. Listen Steve, I gotta go. It's time for my morning briefing. Happy Birthday and I Love you"

He could hear her choking on her tears as she spoke. "I love you too. Be careful" He responded, looking at his phone as he pressed the cancel button.

His truck slowly approached the carefully manicured landscape and he took a deep breath as he entered through the large black iron gates that remained open at the entrance.

He slowly drove through the winding pathway, taking note of the beautiful flowers that decorated the perfectly manicured lawn. Finally reaching his destination, he parked on the side of the path and stared across the landscape, pausing for a moment to catch his breath, yet again. Reaching for the brown bag and a bouquet of flowers he had in the car, he made his way across the lawn to a plaque that lay on the ground. He carefully placed the flowers on the plaque, as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Hi, mom." He sat on the grass in front of the plaque and carefully removed the two cupcakes that were in the bag. He placed one on the plaque and he started to eat the other. Playing with paper wrapping, he was immediately taken back to his childhood. He remembered running down the stairs to the be greeted by the aroma of freshly baked cupcakes. His mother always was standing in the kitchen, holding one in her hand with a single candle, singing _Happy Birthday _to him. This was an annual tradition. This was a scene he was able to expect, every year. He missed her always, but never as much as he did on his birthday. He woke up every year, expected to find her standing there, with a cupcake in her hand and her angelic voice singing to him. It made no matter if he was on a ship, in the desert, or in the jungle, he always expected it and was always disappointed. He hasn't celebrated his birthday since she died.

"They're not as good as yours, but then again, nothing is" He began to choke on his own words. "I miss you, Mom. I just want you to know that I'm finally happy. I have some great friends and a great girl that loves me. It's been a tough year, but I think things are going to be ok. I wish you were here to meet them. "He continued to tell her about the events of the past year. He told her about Danny, Chin and Kono. He told her about Catherine. He sat for hours talking to her as if she were sitting there with him. Somehow he knew that she was listening to his every word. Deep in his heart, he knew that there was no other way he would rather spend his birthday than with his mother, alone, just the two of them.

**The End. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
